iPod Shuffle!
by NegligibleNaina
Summary: One iPod playlist, one very bored girl, and some very scared demigods! Not just Percabeth. Tratie, Thalico, uh Silena and Charlie too! And many more! Flames AKA Constructive Critisism accepted. T cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Rhythm of Love by The PWTs Percabeth

**One iPod playlist, one very bored girl, and some very scared demigods!**

**Not just Percabeth. Tratie, Thalico, uh Silena and Charlie too! **

**And many more!**

**Any song suggestions let me know!**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

"Percy Jackson. If you don't come down right this instant I swear Hades is going to have to deal with a certain dead son of Poseidon!" Annabeth yelled up to her boyfriend Percy, who sat up in tree.

"Come on Wisegirl! Loosen up! We're on a quest tomorrow!" Percy grinned.

"Percy seriously! Quit fooling around! We have to pack!" Annabeth fumed.

Percy pretended not to hear her. "You know, I do love the view from up here. The nice warm sun and wind in my ear. Come on up. We can watch the world as it turns." He said dramatically, flailing his arms.

"Percy!"

"Annabeth! You heard what Rachel said! We may not survive. You know we may only have tonight," Percy jumped down, "So until the sun rises tomorrow, your mine." He grasped her tiny delicate hands in his.

"Percy. What am I going to do with you!"

"Annabeth why don't you dance with me?"

"But there's no music."

"Then we'll swing to the rhythm of love!"

"Excuse me?" Annabeth raises an eyebrow.

"My heart beat like a drum. A guitar string to the strum."

"Well then what a beautiful song that must be!" She said, playing along.

"She got grey eyes deep like the sea, which roll back when she's laughing at me. She rises up like the tide, the moment her lips meet mine!" Annabeth laughed then leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips.

"We may only have tonight. So until the morning sun your mine. Play the music low and swing to the rhythm of love." Percy said as the moon came up.

"when the moon is low we can dance in slow motion."

"And all your tears about this trip will dry." then the dinner horn blew. Percy and Annabeth walked hand in hand to the Big House. As Annabeth sat down at the Athena table, she saw Percy smile at her. She smiled and began thinking of the impromptu dance.

"Annabeth?" her half-brother Malcolm asked.

"Mhmm?" said Annabeth, a bit dazed.

"Why are you humming a Plain White Tees song?"

"Plain White Tees?"

"Yeah it's a song called Rhythm of Love." Malcolm chuckled as she glared at the Poseidon table. Then Silena walked past her table.

"Hey Annabeth. Percy asked me to give you this." Silena smiled then left to the Aphrodite table.

"And long after I'm gone.

You'll still be humming along.

And I will keep you in my mind,

The way you look so fine.

So we may only have tonight.

Till the morning sun your mine.

Play the music low Apollo

So we can swing to the Rhythm of Love.

I guess Malcolm told you my secret! Meet me at the lake in an hour ;)

-Percy"

She read the messy scrawl of Ancient Greek that could only belong to a certain Seaweed brain.

Her Seaweed Brain.

* * *

**(A/N) First story! Member or not, I double dog dare you to click that that little button down there!**

**-Naina**


	2. Speak Now by Taylor Swift Tratie

bonifaco16- Hey thanks!

yinyang98- Thank you! Even though I have no idea what you mean by "regular teens" thanks for the review!

I'll probably update every other day. Personally I didn't like the Rhythm of Love one but thanks!

I DON'T OWN TAYLOR SWIFT OR SPEAK NOW. That would be wrong lol! AND MY CRUSH WOULD LIKE ME BEFORE I'D EVER OWN PJO! And since Alex doesn't like me I don't own!

Katie silently entered the church, invisible to the ushers collecting invites. She was glad Annabeth had let her Yankees cap.

"What am I doing? Dad raised me better! But I can't let Travis ruin his life. I'm not that kind of girl to be doing this but he is NOT the kind of guy who should be marrying the wrong girl." Katie fought with herself and decided she would do something good. She crept around the corner, hoping not to run into a mortal. She was half right. She ran into Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth, of course knew who she'd run into, Percy on the other hand freaked out but Annabeth calmed him down and walked away smiling at Katie and gave her a thumbs up. She looked around. Katie saw Eve's snotty little mortal family who was all dressed in pastel. As she passed a large ornate door she could hear Eve screaming at Drew, her maid in honour. Katie laughed. Eve was probably wearing a gown looking like a pastry! This surely wasn't what Travis thought it would be. Katie slumped in a window sill by Annabeth and Percy and took off her hat. Even though Eve, daughter of Aphrodite and Travis' fiancé, threw her, Travis' best friend, off the wedding list, she was going to tell Travis the truth. She lost herself in a daydream where she told Travis not to say yes and to run away from the church with her. Travis was about to respond when she heard Annabeth saying wake up. People were still talking but quieted down when the organ started to play. Gods it sounded like a death march! Eve glided in the room like a pageant queen. Travis gasped and smiled but Katie knew Travis wished it was her. Her mind wandered back to that daydream where she and Travis still stood. Once again her thoughts are disturbed but this time it's by the preacher saying,

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." A silence spread. Katie stood up, knowing this was her last chance, her hands shaking furiously. All eyes flew to her. There were horrified looks from everyone in the room except for Percy, Annabeth and Aphrodite but she didn't notice. She was only staring at Travis. Travis looked amused and motioned for her to give her reasons. Katie took a deep breath.

"I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white-veil occasion. But you are not the the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl." Travis raised an eyebrow when she began singing. Katie never let anyone hear her sing. Not even Travis.

"So don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow you need to hear me out and they said speak now!" Katie twirled around and ran out of the room. She almost didn't hear Travis yelling, "Hey let's run away now I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door." and then Eve throwing a tantrum! Katie wanted to jump and dance! She had done it! But she contained herself and ran to the back of the church where Travis was waiting, dressed in his usual jeans and camp t-shirt. He smirked then said.

"Katie I didn't say my vows. I'm so glad you were around when they said speak now. Eve was like a monster!" Katie laughed.

"Shall we mi'lady?" Travis asked holding out his elbow.

"We shall my good sir!" Katie giggled and took his elbow.

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" Katie asked back, thinking he was going to make a remark on when he was with Eve.

"Did it hurt when you fell down from heaven?"

Katie groaned. "Really Travis?"

Travis smirked. "Really Katie."

As the left, they didn't see the woman hiding in the shadows. The one who was squealing and saying "Aww!" at the couple as if she was the goddess of love. Oh wait. She is.

**Bad ending but hey what can you do when you've been stuck at the library for the last 7 hours! As much as I love MGPL it's waaaaay too much!**

**haha hey click that little button down there! It preeeeeeeeetty!**


	3. IMPORTANT AN

Hey guys. Yes this is an Author's note but just because I wanna know if anyone wants me to do a specific song or couple. Because of this A/N I'll update tomorrow night or maybe even late tonight. Your suggestions I'll use for chapter 4. Okay? You can give me ideas anytime.

PS next couple will be Silena and Charlie to Taylor Swift's Fearless lol what can i say? TS is awesome and my 17 year old brother thinks Taylor Swift is his girlfriend! He even made a video: .com/watch?v=jLAZAGL2OJQ (he wishes it were his voice haha)

Sneak Peek:

Silena thought about last June when Charlie decided that they were going rock climbing. Silena was terrified and not just because she didn't want to ruin her best dress, but because she didn't want Charlie to see her rock-climbing. But he convinced her to go and she had the time of her life. She didn't even know why, but afterwards she and Charlie danced in the thunderstorm that happened right after. It ruined her dress but she didn't care. He brought out the real Silena, the one that wasn't scared of anything. And that's all she needed at the moment.


	4. Picture to Burn OCOC sorry

Hey guys. Happy New Years. (LOL it's 1/1/11!) Sorry I didn't update. My computer crashed and i had all the stories on there and then I'm like I have back-ups on my iTouch! So I go on my iTouch and before I can get the story, my friend Juhi calls me crying because her boyfriend Nick dumped her in her religious school and then walked down the hallway and started making out with her best friend! Right now she's in the stage where she's over him now (thank god jk). But then my friend Phil emails me saying that his best friend Alex is mad at me for something I didn't even do! So I'm upset because I like like Alex! Plus my iTouch is dead so I can't get the stories yet. BUT! Lucky for you I stayed up all night to write 2 chapters! I'm serious I haven't slept since 9:45AM yesterday and I went to sleep at 4AM so I'm running on random coffee, coca, pixy stix, and those Aromatherapy Energy scents from Bath&BodyWorks. I'm going to stop now :D

Disclaimer: I'm a girl. 'Nuff said.

(THIS IS OC/OC FOR JUHI. FEEL BETTER KID!)

Juhi laid across her bed sighing. The 16 year old daughter of Athena had been doing that a lot lately. Nick had broken her heart. Her first boyfriend. He was perfect. He was a son of Aphrodite, so he was cute, and was packed for a 17 year old. But it was obvious, as her traitor of a best friend had stated, that the the football captain would grow weary of the drama captain in time. That she wouldn't get the perfect fantasy. She'd believed Jeana, but she knew it wasn't her fault. Nick loved himself much more than he could ever love her. He could go and tell his friends that she's obsessive and crazy. That's fine. She'll just go and tell all the girls in camp that he's GAY! She got up of the cabin and went to the arena for her sparring class. Chiron smiled at her and motioned that her partner was Nick. They shook hands and Nick looked a little scared. But then he saw Jeana staring at them from her Archery 101 class, so he manned up. The fight began.

"You know... I really hate... your stupid old pickup truck. You... never let me drive it so... what's with Jeana?" Juhi said between attempts.

Nick loosened his collar nervously. "Nothing..." he lunged and missed.

Juhi smirked. _"Redneck! Heartbreaker!_" she cursed and swore inside her head.

"Oh Nicky dear. Your really bad at lying, you do know that right? You'd better tell me, I have a wasted a lot of time on you and I have a very sharp weapon that be would be perfect to get it back." Nick glanced at her sword at his neck and his sword (Which she flipped off him) pointed a little lower than he'd like. He gulped, terrified

"I... I surrender." Nick stuttered.

"Wimp." Juhi muttered back.

1 week later...

Juhi sat by the lake. There was no time for tears when your planning your revenge! She crossed Leo Valdez and Connor Stoll off her dating list. There is no stoppin' her from going out with with all of his best friends! And if he comes and tries to say sorry, oh her family's gonna show him how sorry he'll be! She thought about the scene in sparring class. People were still talking about how she was insulting and threatening him and he looked like a little baby, about to cry. He tried to object, but he is really bad at lying. Juhi stood up and went over to Thalia and some other campers.

"Hey Thalia. Can you do me a favour?"

"Depends."

"Can you spread it around camp that Nick from the Aphrodite cabin is gay?" It seemed Annabeth, Percy, and Nico thought it was funny.

"Duh." She ran off.

He wasted so much of her time. Now he was just a set target and a picture to burn. If he was missin' her, he'd better keep it to himself because Clarisse was standing by with her electric spear. That would be interesting. But first, she had to do something about that pickup he never let her drive. He was a rednecked heartbreaker who was really bad at lying.

Then she had an idea.

Juhi grabbed the picture of Nick and her that she kept by her bed and a bottle of Greek fire. She doused her face in fire and Nick's in oil. Timing it exactly so Nick would be the only one in the cabin, she scooped out just a bit of fire and rang the doorbell. Nick opened it.

"He- oh um hi Juhi." he said nervously.

Juhi smirked and put the fire on the end of the picture. The flames licked at Nick's head. She threw it at his feet.

"You're just another picture to burn. Burn, burn, burn, baby burn." She walked off.

Nick looked back down at the photo. His face was completely burn but Juhi's was still there. Happy to be single.


	5. Chapter 5: AN

Hi.

It's been an entire year and a half I suppose.

I don't know if anyone still reads this.

If you do, you have "I'm weird. Get used to it" to thank.

Thanks for your reviews babe

Now on to Thalico I think?

Oh and a heads up.

I haven't read SoN. I will soon though, since I'm writing this.

OH. And no hating on Hera k? I was her for my 8th grade play

Be back soon with a new chappie darling.


	6. Man Who Can't Be Moved Thalico

**Like I said, HERE IS THALICO! Didn't come out very good. The italics are the lyrics. It's "Man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script!**

* * *

He tried searching for her for ages. Being Artemis' lieutenant, she was never in one place at once. As soon as he got to a site where the Hunters were rumored to be, they had already left to the to the next spot. Lord Hades made him accept the truth. She was gone from his grasp. Forever. The one forbidden girl he loved was gone. He began drag himself back to Camp, as his annoyed father commanded.

"This is enough Nico. Either you drag your sorry ass back to Camp or I'll do it for you." For a moment, Nico contemplated death to going back to Camp Half-Blood without _her_. He realized that she would worry for him if he died. At least he hoped she would.

He thought about shadow traveling and decided against it. If he was going to suffer the pitying looks of his friends, he might as well be alone for a while to prepare himself. As he walked through the harsh winds and icy snow melting into his worn-out sneakers, he remembered. He remembered her spitfire attitude. Her Death to Barbie shirt. Her long, gorgeous black and blue hair. As he thought about her, he didn't feel his gnawing hunger, frozen fingers, tired eyes. All he felt was warmth. Love. He felt complete just thinking about her. He entered Maine through a dark forest but he thought nothing of it. He kept walking. Emerging from the cold woods hours later, he gasped in shock and felt a shiver go through his slim body as he looked at the dark building on the cliff above him.

**Westover Hall.**

This was where he first saw her. He saw her at her finest, charging into battle with a loud cry of "For Zeus!" Of course he had no idea what was going on at the moment.

He sunk into the icy snow and felt a tightening in his throat. His body was telling him he was about to cry, but he ignored it . He swallowed hard and tried to get up, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the snowflakes that had landed there. He jerked his hands away from his face, shocked. This wasn't snow on his eyes. They were tears. He began to walk faster, finally reaching a main road.

"Hey son, you need a ride?" A kind father says, pulling over. Nico smiles weakly.

"No," but then he had a thought. He pulled out the picture of her he always kept safely in his bag, "But if you see this girl, please tell her to meet me back at camp." The gentleman smiled softly and drove off.

Nico continued on his way, occasionally stopping for a quick meal or a nap. After a long 2 weeks of trying to find his way back from where ever the hell he was in Canada, he reached the entrance of Camp Half-Blood, feeling rather miserable. He didn't feel like interrupting supper so he pulled out his sleeping bag, lying next to Peleus.

"_Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move." _

He was suddenly reminded of a summer day, years ago. He was lying on the lake shore with her, just watching the stars. Suddenly, a sweet voice filled the air. She was singing. He looked at her curiously, as if asking what she was singing. She giggled and playfully glared at him.

"Nico di Angelo! How the hell do you not know The Script?" Nico had laughed.

"Just keep singing!" She giggled again, but still continued.

_"Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand,  
Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

It was almost strange how well it fit in with his current situation.

_"Some try to hand me money, they don't understand.  
I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man.  
I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do?  
How can I move on when I've been in love with you?"_

At this point, he had stopped her.

"Aren't you a heavy metal sort of girl?" He asked her curiously.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Nico." She was right. Because of the fact he didn't know enough about her to know where she was, he truly was a broken-hearted boy. No one understood his logic of trying to chase down The Hunters of Artemis, not even he did. But what other option did he have?

_"'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be,  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street!"_

Nico had scoffed at this.

"Who would go back to the place where they first met someone without them? Wouldn't they just want them to return home?" She laughed openly at my comment.

"Nico, if you feel the need to chase someone down, you truly care for them. If you actually follow them that means you love them." She was being awfully sappy that day for someone who hates love.

He realized something at this point. He had gone after her. He truly loved her, he had accepted that ages ago. But he didn't think he was truly IN love with her. That just made him more determined if anything.

"_So I'm not moving.  
I'm not moving."_

He was going to wait for her. No matter how long it took for her to get here.

_"Policeman says 'Son, you can't stay here.'"  
I said 'There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year!  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows.  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go'"_

If she decided not to be a Huntress, the first place she'd return to would be here. Camp Half-Blood. No matter what Lord Hades, or Dad as he oh so fondly calls him, says, Nico'll be there, at the corner of the border, waiting for her.

_"'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be,  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,  
And you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street!_

_"So I'm not moving._  
_I'm not moving._  
_I'm not moving._  
_I'm not moving."_

He'll always be there, waiting patiently for her.

_"People talk about the guy,  
Who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa."_

Katie Gardner found him first. She was leaving camp to receive a new demi-god that morning, when Peleus snorted in his sleep and she turned to see if he was okay. Instead, she found him. She alerted Chiron and within no time, the entire camp knew of the boy, dying just outside the camp, for love. Travis Stoll and occasionally Percy, Annabeth and Katie sometimes came to give him some supplies. Supplies he never used or ate. Somehow, they understand now. They tell him the news of the Camp, yet always leaving out someone very important.

**Her.**

"_There are no holes in his shoes,  
But a big hole in his world."_

They knew that Nico was somehow lost without her. It wasn't showing in his clothes, which were surprisingly in good condition considering what he had gone through, but his slim figure was beginning to thin even more and his face turned gaunt from the lack of shelter. He needed her. Otherwise, he would die out there.

_"Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved.  
And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news!  
And you'll come running to the corner,  
'Cause you'll know it's just for you."_

Hades had had enough. It was time to ask Artemis for an audience with her Lieutenant.

_"I'm the man who can't be moved.  
I'm the man who can't be moved."_

"She'll come one day." He unsuccessfully tried to reassure himself as his mind faded in and out of unconsciousness.

_"'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be,  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we meet,  
Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street!"_

All he could hear was her melodic voice singing about a man who waited day and night for his love. A man that turned into him.

_"So I'm not moving.  
('Cause if one day you wake up, find that you're missing me,)  
I'm not moving.  
(And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be,)  
I'm not moving.  
(Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,)  
I'm not moving.  
(Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street!)"_

He was content. Just by listening to the memory of her voice as he slowly slipped away. Only she could save him now.

_"Going back to the corner where I first saw you.  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move."_

"Nico?" He looked up in shock with all the energy he had left.

"Th-Thalia?" Her sleek form running toward his dying figure, already pulling out nectar and ambrosia, was the last thing he saw as his world faded.

And she wasn't wearing her Huntress outfit.

* * *

**Sorry about how bad it is. I know Thalia is WAY too girly and a bit OOC but I tried. It's been a while.**

**Sorry it took so long! I wanted to make it perfect!**

**Let me know who you want next with any song choices!**

**-Naina :) xx**


End file.
